Don't get mad, but
by Slytherinnn
Summary: Astoria dies. Scorpius tells a secret. Draco is in a mess. But it can't be all about him, can it?
1. Chapter 1: Learning the Secret

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters you recognize! They all belong to J.K. Rowling!

AN: I'm aware this is reaaaaally short. But it's my first actual fic, so yeah. There will be another chapter, hopefully longer than this one. I'l leave it as Albus x Scorpius, though it tends to change to Draco x Harry. XD Sorry.

**_Learning Scorpius' Secret_**

* * *

Two months after Astoria died, Scorpius turned 15. Draco didn't know how to cope with his son moping around after the death.

"She's never coming back."

"No, son. She's not coming back."

Draco tightened his lips.

"Father, I need to tell you something. Something I would never be able to tell Astor- Mum. It would have broken her heart."

Draco sighed, already knowing talking about Astoria would be hard for Scorpius.

"What is it Scorp?" Scorpius cleared his throat. Draco couldn't help but have a flashback of him and Lucius, when he told Lucius he didn't want to kill Dumbledore, but ended up backing down.

"I.. ugh.." Scorpius started wringing his hands.

"What is it Scorpius?" Draco was losing his temper, the same temper that can only be calmed by Astoria.

"Why is it so hard to talk to me, Scorpius?" Draco's voice getting higher every word.

"ALRIGHT! I'M GAY! ARE YOU HAPPY? YOU HAPPY YOU GOT IT OUT OF ME?" Scorpius burst out of the room and up the stairs. Without thinking Draco followed, catching up to Scorpius he turned him around.

_He's crying. My own son. A Malfoy. Crying. Well, you're one to talk._

Said the voice inside his head. Draco ignored it and pulled Scorpius into a hug. Something Lucius would never do for him.

"Shh, Scorp. It's okay. I'm sorry. I love you, Scorp. It's okay. But are you positive?"

"Yes, father."

_Oh, fuck. He's back to calling me father._

"I'm sure, I have um.. I have a boyfriend." Draco smiled,

"Well, Scorp? Who is it? Is he Slytherin?" Scorpius lifted his head from Draco's chest and coughed.

"Yes, he's a Slytherin." Scorpius immediately looked down.

"Who is it son?" Draco said sternly.

"Albus, father." Draco lets out a laugh.

"Scorp, it's not funny to make fun of the old Headmaster."

_I shouldn't have said that. Bad memories._

Scorpius shakes his head. "No, father. It's Albus. Albus Severus Potter. The child of Harry Potter."

Draco looked down at his son.

"Bloody Potter."

Scorpius stared at his father, who obviously was in his own little world.  
"Father?" Draco shook his head.

"Sorry, Scorp. Do you have his floo address? I think this is something I need to talk to Pott-Harry, about."

"Yeah, dad. Here."

_ He's calling me dad now. Good._

Scorpius handed him a folded piece of paper. "Um, Dad?" Draco quickly read the address and recognized it.

_He lives in the old Black house. How precious._ _Precious Potter. What a git._

"Sorry, Scorp, what is it?" Scorpius shifted from foot to foot.

"Can I come? I know it's Christmas Holidays, but I haven't seen Albus in a while. We only owl each other." Draco smiled.

_His mother dies and now he's acting like a grow up. Unbelievable._

"Yes, Scorp. You can come." They walked down the stairs towards their living room where the fireplace was located.

"Scorp, let me go first." Scorpius nodded as he watched his father pick up some floo powder.

"12 GRIMMAULD PLACE!" Draco bellowed. Scorpius laughed and picked up some floo as well.

"12 GRIMMAULD PLACE!"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Potters and Teddy

_**Meeting the Potters and Teddy.**_

* * *

Draco stumbled out of the fireplace into a living room.

_I remember this. Mum used to take me with her here. Oh, snap out of it Draco!_

"Potter?" Draco called out.

A scrawny jet black haired replica of Harry walked out a door on the right with his wand in his hand. "Who are you?" he said.

"I am Mr. Malfoy, Scorpius' father. You're Albus, correct?" Albus stepped back a couple of steps.

"Yeah.. I'm going to guess he told you..." Albus trailed off.

"Where's your father?" Draco demanded. Albus took two more steps back and bumped into the door.

"He's out.. With my brother and his boyfriend, and my sister. Why?" Just then the floo activated once more and a tall blonde walked out of it.

"Albus!" Scorpius walked over to Albus and pulled him into a hug, secretly trailing kisses on his neck.

Albus pulled back and said, "Hey, Scorp. I missed you." Draco smiled at this and crossed his arms.

"Albus, can you show Scorpius to your room. I still need to talk to you." Albus nodded and held out his hand for Scorpius to take. Scorpius obliged and they walked out of the room. Draco stood for a moment examining the room in which he was in.

He caught sight of.. a wedding picture? He approached the table the frame was sitting on. Gently, not to break anything, he picked it up.

_Weasley and Granger. Of course._

Beside the couple on Hermione's side was Lily and James. Beside Ron was Harry and Albus.

_Obviously they would stand next to each other. They're practically twins. Not even Scorpius and I look that similar._

"Yeah, dad and I do look a lot alike. I can tell that's what you're thinking about. Everyone says it."

Albus looked at Draco and took a seat on the small couch. "I'm sorry. Did I speak out loud?"

_What is wrong with you?_

Albus stared at Draco, raising one eyebrow.

"No, Mr. Malfoy. You didn't. I just figured." Draco nodded and put the picture down. He walked towards the couch Albus was sitting on.

Albus shifted nervously. "Mr. Malfoy? I would never hurt Scorpius. I hope you know that. If that's what you were going to talk about.."

Draco smiled. "Actually yes, I was going to say something like that. I'm glad you'll take care of him. I'm not a great father and with his mum gone, I don't know if I would be able to sup-"

Albus quickly cut him off. "Mrs. Malfoy d-died?" Draco smiled realizing his son left out some important information.

"Yes, he seems to be taking it well though." Albus put his head in his hands.

"Are you sure? Oh, why hasn't told me?"

Draco took a seat next to Albus and put his hand on Albus' shoulder, who tensed for a second and then relaxed.

"It was recent. Two months ago, actually. He probably doesn't want to talk about it." Albus nodded.

"I just think he would have told me, you know?"

_Maybe he is a good match for Scorpius._

"Don't worry. He'll tell you when he's ready."

A door in the house opened which startled Albus. "I think dad is home."

He got up at the same moment a tall man with bright blue hair walked in.

"Hey Albu- Draco.. Draco Malfoy?"

Draco smiled, got up and said, "Yes. You must be Teddy? I noticed, you've got my cousins metamorphmagus talent."

Teddy did a bow. "Thank you. Yes, I am my **DEAD** mother's child." Draco's smile faded.

"I did not help in the killing of your mother or your father."

Teddy sneered turned to open the door and yelled, "HARRY! YOUR EX BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" Draco's jaw dropped.

Teddy walked towards the couch and sat down, looking smug.

_The damn nerve he has._

"What's this about dad's ex boyfriend?" said a redhead who walked into the room.

He stopped in his tracks to check Draco out.

"Hello, you must be Scorpius' father. I'm James." James winked. Draco's jaw dropped wider, if that's possible.

"Um, hello. I guess. I'm going to assume you are with Teddy?"

James laughed. "Yes, sir. That fine piece of ass is mine, indeed."

James walked and sat next to Teddy.

Draco felt his face going warm. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse Harry and his daughter walked in.

_Bloody hell. Potter's fit._

"Malfoy? What's the meaning of this? James, quit looking at him like you want to eat him. Go and follow Teddy to your room. And, Lily go to your room as well."

All three children walked out of the room quietly.

Harry's eyebrow shot up, looking at Draco, as if asking what he thinks he's doing.

_Always thinking he is superior. _

"Potter. I came to talk to you about the relationship involving my son and yours." Harry stared at Draco blankly.

Assuming he wouldn't shake out of his stupor soon, Draco said, "Albus, do you mind go getting Scorpius?"

"Uh. Y-y-yeah." Albus stuttered. Albus rushed out of the room.

"Long time no see, Malfoy." Harry pointed out.

"Obviously, Potter. I'm only here to talk about our sons." Draco said sternly.

"You didn't miss me?" Harry joked.

Draco stepped closer to Harry.

Quickly, Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's neck.

"Woah! Malfoy, do we need to go there?"

Draco let out an evil laugh.

"We will if you don't play along! I'll fucking kill you, Potter. Keep that in mind."

"D-d-dad? What are you doing?"

_Oh, fuck._

AN: I'll probably update every day. I've got nothing important.


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret of Draco and Harry

AN: I know, i've had Draco's thoughts in the beginning, but that's changing in this chapter.

_**The Secret Of Draco and Harry. **_

* * *

Draco turned around to face his son and Albus. The fear on their faces worried Draco.

"Scorpius. Son. It's not what you think. Mr. Potter and I have some.. uhm.. unfinished business." Albus' eyes flashed an emotion Draco nor Harry could spot.

"Mr. Malfoy? You aren't going to hurt him are you?" whispered Albus.

"Albus, it's okay. I'll be fine. Take Scorpius to your room. Stay there until we call you back down." said Harry. Albus nodded and took Scorpius' hand in his and left the room. Harry looked back at Draco.

"Nice, Malfoy. Great. Scare the fuck out of my child, will you?"

"Potter, please, shut up. And, take your hands off of me!" Harry looked down at Draco's hands. Draco's right hand was placed on his chest and his left was on the wall next to Harry's head.

"You're one to talk." Draco scowled and stepped back.

"Potter, if my son EVER finds out about our little incident sixth year, I will KILL you." Draco spat out.

"Draco, you're being unrea-"

"DON'T CALL ME DRACO! You've lost that privilege Potter!" yelled Draco. Harry raised his hands up defensively.

"Malfoy. Please, grow up, yeah?" Harry was losing his patience.

"Git." Draco rubbed his eyes, suddenly getting bored with Harry.

"You've got nothing to worry about. Albus doesn't even know. Only James and Teddy do. Scorpius won't know if Albus doesn't." said Harry.

"Oh, yeah? How do I know you won't let it slip?" growled Draco.

"Malfoy, I won't. You've got nothing to worry about." Harry repeated over again.

"Fine. Fine."

"Don't get mad, but.. I kind of miss sixth year.." Harry said honestly.

"Well, I don't." barked Draco.

Harry nodded and looked down. Seeing as Draco acted as if he wouldn't talk anymore, Harry didn't speak.

"I should go get Scorpius. I've got to get back home."

Harry walked towards the door where Albus and Scorpius had left through and said, "Follow me, Dra.. Um.. Malfoy." Draco obliged and followed after Harry. Harry opened the door, walked out, and up the stairs. Draco took caution of looking at his surroundings while following Harry closely. Harry stopped at a dark green door, he knocked.

"Albus, it's dad. Open the door." A couple moments later the Harry replica opened the door. He moved over to let in the two adults. Draco walked in first noticing his son on a king sized bed.

"Scorpius, it's time to go home." Scorpius sighed and got up, knowing all to well that Draco wasn't in a good mood anymore.

"Dad, can I have a few minutes to say goodbye to Albus?" Scorpius whispered. Draco nodded knowing his son would not leave if he didn't say yes.

"Sure. Make it fast." Scorpius nodded and waited for Draco and Harry to leave the room. Once they left, Albus closed the bedroom door and spoke.

"Are you mad? Did you see your father's face? He look like he wanted to kill someone!" Albus shrieked. Scorpius only waved him off and strolled towards him and stopped right in front of him.

"But, I'm his son. You don't want to get an elder Malfoy mad, but you really don't want to get a younger Malfoy mad." Albus chuckled at the statement and the tone of Scorpius' voice. Scorpius grabbed hold of both sides of Albus' face and kissed him chastely.

Albus pulled back and said, "Scorpius, I know I've never said this, but I love you. I really do."

"I love you too." Scorpius smiled.

"Walk me to your fireplace, love?" Albus nodded took hold of Scorpius' hand once more and opened the door. Harry smiled at both of them and led the whole group down to the living room.

"Scorpius, you go first." Draco requested.

"Yes, father." Scorpius walked up to the jar on top of the fireplace, picked up some floo and stepped inside.

He smiled at Albus and Harry and yelled, "MALFOY MANOR." With a fire of green, Scorpius was gone.

Draco reached the same jar to pick up some floo when Albus spoke.

"Tell Scorpius to owl me."

"Yes, I'll inform him. Bye, Albus. Nice meeting you." confessed Draco.

"Oh, look. Malfoy's got manners." joked Harry.

Draco sneered and said, "Watch it Potter." With that Draco picked up some floo and stepped inside the fireplace.

"MALFOY MANOR."

Once the fire put itself out, Albus asked, "Dad, what exactly happened between you and Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry sighed. "It's a long story, and Malfoy doesn't want you to know"

"Is it really that bad?" questioned Albus.

"Do you really want to know?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I think it would be nice to know." laughed Albus.

"Alright, it all started my first year at Hogwarts when I met Draco Malfoy. I had met him before but once we got to Hogwarts he tried to be my friend. I declined seeing as I was already best friends with your uncle Ron. Malfoy took it too heart and decided from then on he would make my life hell. We constantly fought, it seemed like it would never end. But one year, our sixth year.."

_**Flashback.**_

"Ron, I'll be right back! I left my books in potions!" Ron nodded and Harry turned back around. He was walking, minding his own business, when suddenly someone pulled on the back of his jumper and pulled him into a broom cupboard.

"What the bloody he-" A mouth attacked his. He almost pulled away but relaxed instead, letting this mysterious kisser kiss him. Harry groped the waist of the mystery person, suddenly realizing it wasn't a girl. He pulled his mouth away faster than anything.

"Who are you? Tell me who you are?" The body backed up towards the back wall, staying silent.

"Please, tell me who you are! I won't hurt you." Harry just wanted to know who it was.

"You don't want to know." The other person whispered so low that Harry couldn't catch it. Harry sighed and pulled out his wand.

"Lumos!" Light flew out of Harry's wand and lit up the broom cupboard. Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the person standing in front of him.

"Malfoy?" Harry laughed.

"Potter, please, you can laugh, just don't tell anyone. Please." Draco's actions were scaring him.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kiss me?"

"I.. I've been.. uh.. I've been having these weird feelings for you." Draco admitted.

"I've felt the same way, but you don't just go attack someone!" Harry yelled.

"You've felt the same way?" Draco asked.

"Well, yeah.. I don't know why or how Malfoy, but something about you drives me crazy. A good crazy." Harry said.

"Potter, shouldn't we talk about this stu-" Draco was cut off when Harry reattached their lips. Draco smiled into the kiss and slipped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry licked Draco's bottom lip, trying to coax Draco's mouth open. Draco opened his mouth and Harry slipped his tongue in Draco's mouth. Draco went still and then relaxed. They both stood there, tongues in each other's mouths, fighting for dominance.

Draco pulled away panting. "Are you sure we should even be doing this?"

Harry smiled. "Just let it happen, please?"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Albus' face was full of shock. "Dad? Are you serious?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. We dated for a couple of months until I found out about his plan to kill the headmaster. Even after I saved him out of fiendfyre we didn't speak. Seeing each other just brought back bad memories. Albus, don't tell Scorpius. Draco.. I mean Malfoy, doesn't want him to know."

"Why, Dad? What's wrong with telling Scorpius?" Albus was worried there was more to the story.

"Albus, don't okay. There's no reason." Harry was sure he wasn't going to convince Albus in any way possible.

"There's more to the story isn't there dad?" asked Albus. Harry sighed.

"Alright. We lost our virginities to each other." Albus gasped.

"Dad! You and Mr. Malfoy had sex?"

"Yes! Leave it alone! If you tell Scorpius, I'll.. I'll ground you! Or I'll just let Malfoy figure out what to do!" Harry yelled. Albus nodded quickly.

"Alright, dad, alright. I'm going to my room now." Harry smiled weakly and Albus rushed out of the living and up to his room. He opened his door and shut it, quickly running to his desk, he pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink.

"How can I not tell Scorpius about this?" Albus murmured to himself.

Albus quickly finished the letter and read it over.

_Scorpius,_

_You'll never believe what dad told me once you left. He told me why he and your dad were mad at each other!_

_ Dad says that they used to be together their __sixth year of Hogwarts, but he dumped your dad once he found out about his plan to kill Dumbledore. _

_I guess they never spoke about it or something. So, now your dad wasn't as happy having to come to my house and talk to my dad. _

_Well, Christmas Holidays are almost over. I'll see you at school, love. _

_-Albus_

_P.S. I wasn't supposed to tell you. Dad wasn't even supposed to tell me, so, don't tell your dad, okay? _

Albus rushed over to his owl's cage, he opened it and gave the owl the letter.

"Send this to Malfoy Manor. Give it to Scorpius. If Mr. Malfoy finds it, refuse to give it to him, okay?"

He opened the window and watched his owl go.

"Dad won't find out. I'll be fine."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Al." Albus whipped around and found himself facing a bright blue haired male.

"Teddy, don't even think about it!"

"Do me a favor, and I won't tell." Teddy demanded.

"Alright, what do you want?" Albus whined.

"Well, I was thinking.."


	4. Chapter 4: Can you trust Teddy?

AN: Sorry! I've been so busy lately! And I was having trouble with this chapter!

Disclaimer: I** DO NOT, **under and circumstances own any of these characters. Except maybe Ryan Bones. ( _I made him up on the spot.) _Okay! Enjoy.

**_Can you trust Teddy? _**

* * *

Albus decided to sit on his bed after a while of Teddy just standing in front of him. "Well, what is it?" Albus hoped this conversation would be about something he was willing to do, but either way, he knew he would have to risk it.

"Well.. James and I have been together for quite a while.. and.. uhh.. I.. I wanted to get some ideas on how to p-p-propose to him.." Albus stared at Teddy who stared right back. Albus then broke the silence when he laughed.

"You're joking? You don't know how to propose?"

Teddy's hair went bright pink just as his cheeks did the same. "That's not what I mean, Al! I meant like some romantic ideas. Or do you propose I do it while James and I are having sex? Gosh, fuckin' help me, will you?"

Albus laughed and laid on his back to look up at the ceiling. "Teddy, I don't think James will mind much if you just ask him like a normal person. You know? The whole on one knee with a ring in your hand thing?"

At this Teddy's hair went from bright pink to fiery red in an instant. "Well, I guess someone's dad is going to know he doesn't keeps his promises, eh?"

"You wouldn't dare!" yelled Albus.

"You don't know me very well then, do you?" Teddy laughed and walked towards the door.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell Dad!" Albus yelled after Teddy who immediately turned around to look at Albus.

"Oh, quit your whining, Al. Here's what you are going to have to do, okay?" Albus nodded to let Teddy know he could continue. "Do my chores and let Jamie and I have sex on your bed and I won't say a word to Uncle Harry."

Teddy smirked as Albus's jaw dropped open.

"WHAT? You're joking! NO!" protested Albus.

"Fine. Alright. We've already done it on your bed anyway, but you still have to do my chores." Teddy was pushed back against the door by Albus who abruptly jumped off his bed and pulled of his bed sheets and threw them on his bedroom floor. Albus's face covered with pure disgust.

"YOU TWO ARE DISGUSTING!" roared Albus.

Teddy stared at Albus for a while and then something clicked in his mind.

"Wait.. You obviously haven't had sex with Scorpius yet, is that right? Is this why you're mad?"

Albus looked down at his feet. "'Course not. We're only fifteen."

"You haven't done anything at all? Not even fooling around?" asked Teddy.

Albus sighed. "It's complicated, Teddy."

"And how exactly is it complicated, Albus?"

"Don't call me that," growled Albus. "You know I HATE it. Besides, I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Albus Severus Potter, you are- oh, quit looking at me like that! I'll call you by your full name if I wish. You are also going to tell me what is so complicated so I can help you out." Teddy scolded. Teddy sighed and walked over to Albus's bed and sat down waiting for a response.

Albus groaned and said, "Alright. He's scared, okay?"

"What do you mean he's scared? Does he think you'll hurt him?" Teddy asked.

Immediately Albus shook his head and walked over to Teddy and sat next to the now purple haired boy.

"No. It's just.. ugh.. I shouldn't say.. He's scared because he only found out about liking boys last year. I've already known I was gay for a long time, but he's new at this."

Teddy raised his eyebrows in question. "So, what your saying is, he's not sure he's gay?"

"No, Teddy. He knows, he's just scared to go further, like I was. Remember when I first went out with that Ravenclaw, Ryan Bones, I was scared that I was going to fuck up some how."

"YOU MEAN YOU FUCKED THAT PIECE OF SHIT THAT DUMPED YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE "TOO CLINGY"?" roared Teddy.

"Yes, I know he was a jerk, but I liked him. It's not like it matters, Scorp likes the clingy type." shrugged Albus.

"Okay, so I can't help you with this." Teddy said while getting off the bed, his hair turning bright blue. "I really think you should talk to Uncle Harry and tell him what you've done."

"But.. but.. you said you wouldn't say anything! I can't tell him either! He'll kill me!" whined Albus.

"You're fifteen aren't you? Quit whining." retorted Teddy.

"Fine." growled Albus.

Teddy walked out of the room and left Albus all by himself to collect his thoughts.

_I'm going to have to owl Scorpius and tell him to floo over here and talk to him about everything. I guess I should mention Ryan, and trying to work on going further. Then I guess we can both tell Dad. _

Albus sighed and walked over to his desk and pulled out another piece of parchment and the quill he used earlier.

Albus wrote as fast as he could.

_Dear, Scorp_

_I was wondering if you could floo over. I need to talk about important stuff with you about my letter from earlier. _

_Love, Al. _

Just then a knock sounded, Albus walked towards his window.

"Back so fast aren't you?" Albus said while letting the owl in.

"Take this letter to Scorpius, please? I'll give you an extra treat for making you go twice today."

The owl hooted and Albus opened his window and watched the owl fly away for the second time today.


End file.
